


Close to you (Patmile)

by samizee



Series: Devotions Verse [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: Patton's in heat..Emile is a good boyfriend.





	Close to you (Patmile)

For the first time in forever Emile’s week was free.

He doesn’t have any clients from Monday to Thursday and his Friday client rescheduled for next Monday so for the rest of the week, Emile doesn’t have to come to his office.

Instead he’s heading somewhere else, a house that has become familiar to him for the past couple of months.

Picani rings the doorbell with his left hand, right hand holding on to the bag of pastries..Momma always said it’s always polite to bring something for your host if you’re coming over at their place.

The door opens and Emile is face to face with the Logical Side.

“Dr.”

“Professor”

Emile is let inside and he thanks Logan as the Logical Side shuts the door behind him.

“Patton is in his room” Logan says, “and he’s…already starting.” there’s a hint of blush on Logan’s face as he says this. “you can go right upstairs”

“Thank you, Logic” Emile says “ah by the way, these are for you three.” he says as he hands Logan the bag, “I know The Prince and Anxiety both have sweet tooth's” he looks around, “where are they by the way?”

“Virgil is with Thomas” Logan explains “since Patton is in his situation, our host’s emotions are all over the place so Virgil has to be there to comfort his boyfriend. And as for Roman well..” there’s a glint on the Logical Side’s eyes, “he’s a little..tied up at the moment”

Emile nods. “Well, I’ll be here the whole week so I’ll probably see them later on”

“You actually think you’re gonna leave Patton’s room” Logan comments with a teasing smirk.

“I supposed you’re right” Emile laughs, “well, I’ll be going now…exit stage left!”

He climbs the flight of stairs and walks down the wide hallway until he reaches the second to the last door. Picani smiles fondly at the word “WELCOME” in bold colorful letters is stuck to the wood along with a smiley face, he opens the door and steps inside.

Patton’s room always gave him a sense of comfort.

Perhaps it was the cozy way it was decorated, light blue walls and traditional homey furniture, fairly lights hanged above giving the room a nice glow.

He does know it’s because it’s Patton’s room and Patton has become comfort to Emile since they started dating around a couple of months ago.

Usually when Emile enters Patton’s room, he is greeted with a smile, a hug and a kiss, and Patton pulling him to bed so they could cuddle and marathon 90’s cartoons.

But today, none of that is happening because as the soon as Emile is inside he is greeted by the sight of Patton naked and sprawled on the bed.

Patton’s shifted back to his original form, Emile has heard about how Sides lose control of their shifting whenever they’re in heat, Morality’s skin turn from flesh color to light blue and pink and his lower half is ten, thick tentacles of the same color instead of the usual khaki covered legs.

“Hello, love” Patton breathes, a blight smile on his face and Emile’s eyes trail down lower, swallowing a lump in his throat when he sees Patton’s dick, a tentacle that’s shape differently, buried deep inside his own ass.

“Hello, Darling” Emile greets, in a thick voice feeling himself already getting hard, 

Patton is reaching out to him and he doesn’t he hesitate to walk to bed as he shrugs off his cardigan and pulls off his tie. When he gets on the bed with Patton his shirt is already off.

Suddenly Patton is pulling him in a deep kiss, Patton’s arms pulls him in while Morality’s tentacles is working to take off his pants.

Emile moans into the kiss, pulling away to gasp for breath before diving back in. He’s completely naked now, Patton’s appendages feel velvety against his skin as the tentacles prod and touch every inch of his body.

All ten tentacles wrap around him and with Patton’s arms, Emile feels himself engulf in a tight embrace, his hard cock pressed against Patton as the oldest of the Side pulls him even closer.

Picani gasps, grinding his hips to get some kind of friction, pre-cum dripping from his cock.

“Patton..my heart..” Emile moans as he pulls away to take a breath, “let me..let me..” he grinds his hips against Patton’s thighs.. “please…I want to feel you”

Patton nods eagerly and removes at least two of his tentacles so Emile can move. Emile shifts his position until his cock is breaching Patton’s entrance. Emile gasps as he slowly buries himself in Patton’s hole, the Side gasping beneath him and wrapping the two tentacles he detached back around Picani’s body.

“Suffering succotash” Picani groans as he fucks into Patton, feeling the Side clench around him. “Patton..”

Pleasure courses through his body, his blood on fire as he feels Patton’s tight heat engulf his cock. He moans Patton’s name as he lets himself get lost in the pleasure.

He keeps thrusting into Patton hard and fast when he feels…something soft and velvety grinding against his entrance. Picani’s breath hitches.

“Emile..” Patton breathes, “can..can I..please..”

“now it’s time to bring it around town” Emile responds as he nods his head, giving Patton his consent.

He feels Patton’s slime slicked cock rub against his hole before it fucks into him, sinking itself in Patton’s hole in a swift and fast movement causing the therapist to yell out.

Emile whimpers as he feels Patton’s cock fuck him hard and deep, his own cock thrusting into Patton.

They stay like that, just literally fucking each other, gasping and moaning against each other’s mouths and filling the room with their sounds of pleasure and the sound of flesh against flesh.

“I’m so close” Picani breathes as he pulls away, lips swollen from the kiss, “heavens to murgatroid..I’m so close”

“Come on” Patton groans, his tentacles pulling Picani closer and deeper, “I want to feel you”

Picani speeds up his pace, his thrusting losing it’s rhythm as he chases after his orgasm, fucking into Patton harder and deeper and a little sloppily. He screams Patton’s name as he reaches his climax, spilling into Patton and filling the Side up earning him a groan from the Side.

Picani collapses against the crook of Patton’s neck. But before he could catch his breath, he feels Patton pull out of him.

Picani whimpers at the loss and he’s about to beg Patton to put it back in when he feels Patton’s tentacles grab his arms, and then his legs, before hoisting him up in the air, Patton pulls his legs further apart, spreading him wider, before Patton pushes back into him, filling Emile’s hole with his thick cock.

Emile screams as Patton fucks into him, his own cock already getting hard from the stimulation.

 

While he was studying on Sides and their heat cycles, Emile once read that the heats could last even past the one week schedule.

 

He could definitely live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my tumblr


End file.
